


【雀驼】苹果酒来一杯吗 05

by yagisredhat



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagisredhat/pseuds/yagisredhat
Kudos: 10





	【雀驼】苹果酒来一杯吗 05

15.

林煐岷累坏了，这一觉睡的极安稳，只是梦中总感觉有只金毛狗狗在舔自己，颈间又痒又热，浑身都酥酥麻麻的，推又推不开。最后睁开眼一看，好家伙，朴佑镇趴在他身上左嗅嗅右亲亲，可不是那梦中黏乎乎的金毛吗。半梦半醒之间，林煐岷还是争不过困意，眯上了眼，陷入梦魇。

朴佑镇越吻越热，身下滚烫的抵在林煐岷跨间。朴佑镇每天有早起喝苹果汁的习惯，被标记过的林煐岷信息素从青涩的青苹果味变成了甜甜的红苹果味，他沉迷的埋下头，顺着他的身体向下来到那片刚刚被开发过的地方。因为还在发情期，那里还是湿润的，苹果汁好甜，朴佑镇吻了上去，开始舔弄，贪婪的吮吸。肉穴被舔的一缩紧，抖着褶皱邀请舌尖的进入，朴佑镇的舌头灵活的滑了进去和内壁打招呼，过了一会儿又含住林煐岷早晨勃起的阴茎吞吐。

林煐岷在睡梦中迷糊着，像是坠入深海，又像是坠入漂浮的外太空，嘴里不停的溢出娇媚呻吟，呼吸也不平稳的开始粗重。最终从梦境中挣脱出来，发现身下的被子拱起一个大包，敏感的阴茎像是被含在温热的嘴里吸舔。林煐岷掀开被子，看到朴佑镇像婴儿吸食奶嘴一般用力的吮食着，刺激感增强了一倍，挣扎着想要推他，"脏……"，但情欲却占了上风，林煐岷觉得自己的身体越来越燥热，渴望被插入的感觉太过磨人。

朴佑镇见他醒了，故意用虎牙磨了磨阴茎，抬头冲他笑了笑。放在心尖上喜欢的人为自己做这种事情，没有哪个人能受得了，林煐岷难耐的扭动了一下，脑内的想法就这么直直的跑了出来，"好痒……"

"哪里痒？"

"下面，下面……"

"不是在给林老师含吗？"

"小穴呀……"

朴佑镇低头下去一点把舌头舔进正在往里一抽一抽收缩的嫩穴，手上还在帮林煐岷撸动阴茎，林煐岷躺在床上，眼神涣散，呼吸也跟不上思维，断断续续的缺氧，没几下就径直射了出来。高潮的快感续积在大脑皮层爆发，令人酸软的快感顺着神经传入身体的每一个角落，"啊……"。

朴佑镇看着小穴随着高潮有节奏的收缩，散发着浓郁的甜味，提着枪就捅了进去。林煐岷刚刚高潮，身体出奇的敏感，身下瞬间被填满实在太爽了，哼着声变高了个调。朴佑镇把他的腿架在自己身上，刚刚已经忍了很久了，现在一声不吭就按着他猛烈的进出，激烈地抵得林煐岷直往床头怼。

"啊……嗯……啊啊……呜……不要了不要了"

"怎么不要了呢，学生在疼老师呀。"

想到自己被自己的学生按在床上操干，林煐岷耳朵通红，想起来昨晚的疯狂和冲动，矜持劲一上来，十分懊悔，严肃着用了力推开身上的人。朴佑镇正在往身下进军，没料到林煐岷突然这么大力的推开他，猝不及防硕大的肉棒掉了出来，朴佑镇气到了，索性坐在那不动了。

林煐岷一下子也愣了，本来想说不可以，但身下的空虚感抓着他的头皮叫嚣，全身的细胞都在渴望朴佑镇的触碰，一下子红了眼。

"你还委屈上了？"朴佑镇认栽，一把抓过林煐岷的脚拖回来，重复刚刚的姿势继续插进去，林煐岷懵懵的看着他，脑子一片混乱，感受着身下被肉体与肉体摩擦的绝美体验。

臀间的水声和拍打声越来越大，林煐岷沉沦在欲望了又射了一次，浑身都像要散了架一样被收拾的服服帖帖，朴佑镇却好像不知疲倦一样淌着汗水耕耘。林煐岷在他身下起起伏伏的时候闻到朴佑镇身上的酒味好像变甜了，更加让他晕头晕脑的，像是要醉了。

"老师被自己学生操的爽吗？"

"嗯……啊……别……呜"林煐岷被折腾的身下都红肿不堪，快感夹杂着肿胀的痛感，却更加刺激和爽快。可能性爱的魔力就是让人失去思考的能力，林煐岷软软糯糯的小声嘟囔，"好爽……好爽……爽死了。"

朴佑镇满足的笑了笑翻身把他抱起来举着操弄，上位的姿势林煐岷其实是最喜欢的，更何况这个姿势让他们面对面靠的极近，林煐岷用自己最后的力气双手捧着朴佑镇的脸往上亲。

"妈的……真想死在你身上。"朴佑镇无法抵御林煐岷软绵绵撒娇的样子，抓着他就飞快的动作，又深又重，一下一下逼的林煐岷仰着头快乐的抽泣了起来。

浆液释放在深处，两个人都精疲力竭，躺在床上喘粗气，感受彼此的心跳。

"你的信息素变甜了。"事已至此，林煐岷甩开脸面，趴在朴佑镇身上舔他。

"你是不是还想挨操？"

"不是不是不是……"林煐岷吓得赶紧住嘴，笑眯眯的讨好。

好可爱啊，朴佑镇现在十分庆幸这个人平时是个大冷脸，红扑扑的脸笑起来这么可爱只能给他一个人看。

"你的信息素好像也变甜了。"

16.

饱暖思淫欲，反过来亦然，他们俩做的昏天暗地，不知今夕是何夕，也快饿死在床上了。朴佑镇点了外卖，林煐岷洗了水果，两个人窝在沙发里。

"怎么突然这么热情啊林老师？"

"做不到随便找个人。"

倒是诚实。

其实林煐岷后半句没讲出来，喜欢这种心情一直压抑，积累到一个点。平时性格生活各方面都刻意的压抑也让他快喘不过气。世事变迁太快，爆发在一起就会让人不管不顾。一直以为的在意的东西突然不是自己想的那个模样，林煐岷的世界观都快要被打碎重组，最真实的自己无处躲藏，满脑子只有妈妈说的，可能会失去朴佑镇。他不要，他不想失去。

朴佑镇边撕鸡肉边哼歌，腿还在抖，碰都不让林煐岷碰一下，一块一块喂他吃。林煐岷手里翻看教授给他发来的资料，瞧见朴佑镇简直要跳起来的动作，边吃边考他。朴佑镇天天逃课，哪里的上来，受到林煐岷一波又一波刀子一般的眼神。朴佑镇狗毛一紧，多拿了几块肉堵住林煐岷的嘴。

林煐岷闭了嘴，朴佑镇抓着他的手拍了张照发在了社交分享里，顺便改了昵称，得到了热烈的回应。

李大辉:林老师？  
家养金毛:嗯。  
李大辉:大发！回来请我吃饭！韩牛韩牛！！！  
田雄:带上我！恭喜恭喜从此直立行走不再做狗。  
家养金毛:你说谁是狗？  
田雄:是我是我是我……  
金东贤:白头到老，白头到老，十顿酒记得结了！  
家养金毛:随时。

"喂，妈。嗯，什么事啊？嗯……我们吃过了。嗯，我在煐岷哥家呢。害，还用你说吗，喜欢他还来不及呢。噢，我们在一起了啊……"

林煐岷想把电话打掉也阻止不了他了。得，这下全天下都知道了。

……

17.

朴佑镇在他家住了好几天，最后直接把行李搬了过来。离开宿舍的时候被李大辉和田雄狠狠敲了一大笔，桌上田雄酸溜溜的喝醉，嘴里念叨了一堆叽里咕噜的朴佑镇没注意是什么，大概就是遇到了个医生，很喜欢之类的话。

对于同居这个事，林煐岷反抗过，但是每次被朴佑镇扑倒最后只能嘤嘤呀呀的同意，不然朴佑镇就停在里面不动磨他。

林煐岷在家被折腾到黑眼圈都一圈一圈的加重，脚步虚浮，最后琢磨了半天才发现跟自己变甜信息素有关。从此以后每天赖床的林老师每天都起的很早，起来榨苹果汁给朴佑镇放在床头，不然自己就要挨操。

林煐岷发情期结束就上了班，两个人下班了一起做做饭，看看电影，玩玩手办，躺在床上几乎是要把前二十年错过的时光补回来，天南地北的聊。聊到有分歧的时候，林煐岷就软软的一点点撒娇，最后总要聊到被子里。

朴佑镇没事的时候中午都做了饭给林煐岷送过去，顺带也给金东贤带一份。

第一天很和谐，三个人还在办公室唠嗑。结果金东贤目瞪口呆的看见平时不苟言笑的林煐岷拉着朴佑镇的胳膊撒娇，就为了不想吃完碗里的饭。

朴佑镇想笑又不敢笑，抓住他的手就指给金东贤看，"你看这哥多喜欢撒娇。可爱，真的可爱。太可爱了。我们不吃了，不吃了。"

金东贤瞳孔地震，简直想把眼睛挖出来，手机的饭盒也差点被打翻，饭都没咽下去就准备走。

"哥，你有没有发现煐岷哥信息素越来越甜了？"朴佑镇把头埋在林煐岷身上边闻边问金东贤。

金东贤一脸问号，"不都一样吗？"

朴佑镇若有所思，"那我的呢？"

"不就是个酒味儿吗？"

林煐岷和朴佑镇交换了一下眼神，原来只有对方闻得到啊，两个人望着对方傻笑起来。

受害人金东贤趁这个机会溜出去了，再也没和他们一起吃过饭。

这饭吃的折寿，折寿。

Fin.


End file.
